


keep a place for me

by zombiepops



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Distant Characters, M/M, Reconciliation, Single Parent Bang Chan, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: Her father.Chris.Chris is her dad.“Felix? I have to be dreaming,” a slow smile slips onto Chris’s face, and that absolutely does it for Felix. He doesn’t think before he’s moving forward, wrapping his arms around Chris to hug him. “What brings you back to Sydney?”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: a very kpoppin christmas





	keep a place for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/gifts).



Sydney hasn’t been home for Felix for a long time now. 

He’d come up with a million and one different excuses to not go back. If he had his way, he’d just stay in Seoul and fly his father up but, alas, he’s stepping out of the airport and sweating his ass off. Felix isn’t too fond of heat in December anymore--scratch that, he hates heat in December now. It makes him sticky and sweaty and it genuinely feels like hellfire has unleashed itself on to his skin. December is supposed to be cold; it’s supposed to be a winter wonderland. 

But he’s here now, in Sydney. And it’s hot. 

Felix knew he was being an awful son just to avoid going to Sydney, but it was time to bite the bullet. He hadn’t been back in over two years now. Although his father was very strict and very overbearing with him, a few days wouldn’t kill him. 

By January 3rd he’d be on a flight back to Seoul anyway, leaving Sydney behind once again. 

He pulls off black cardigan, walking through the doors of a Coles, a supermarket he hadn’t been to since it was renamed to Coles. He runs a hand through his hair. When he got back to Korea, he had to go to his barber. It was a must. 

“He needs eggs, bread...and what the hell does he need pickles for?” Felix mumbles to himself, reading the shopping list his mother texted him once he landed. He grabs a shopping cart, trying to get in and out of that place as fast as he could. It was decently busy, as Felix assumed since it was almost the peak of the season. He smiles, mumbling apologies as he pushes past a group of people and moves towards the section where they keep the eggs. There’s a couple a few feet away from him, laughing quietly amongst themselves as the taller man reaches for the box of cereal all the way on the top shelf. 

Dating was hard, ten outta ten Lee Felixes wouldn’t recommend dating. But, in the end, Felix did end up craving romantic connectivity to someone that wasn’t his pug. He wonders what his mother would think now that he’s come to terms with who he is, their pure little Felix being tainted by the sin of loving men. Ha, he had to laugh at that. At least he had his dad though. 

Someone’s tugging at the edge of his shirt and it draws him out of his daze. 

“‘Scuse me, sir?” 

Felix turns and looks down, noticing a small child blinking back at him. She’s got a mop of curly brown hair and Felix panics--he’s never been that great around kids, especially if they’re lost and crying. “Sweetie, what's wrong? Where’s your parents?” Felix asks softly, feeling awkward as he crouches down to her height. Now that he was a nurse, he’d been slightly better with kids, but it was still terrifying when it wasn’t in a professional setting. 

The little girl wipes the tears from her eyes, crossing her arms as she scans the rest of the aisle. “I-I just wanted to get a box of gummy bears from the shelf, and I think I went-t the wrong way. I want Daddy.” She looks genuinely terrified, and Felix is glad she came up to him. 

If she ended up in the hands of someone dangerous, he would’ve lost it. “Alright--um, why don’t we walk to the front of the store and have them call for your dad, sweetie. They’ll be able to help,” Felix says, “What’s your name?” 

Just as she’s about to answer, a panicked voice rings through the store. 

“Chanmi!”

“Daddy!” 

Felix breathes out a sigh of relief, standing up and wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. The little girl, Chanmi, is being held tightly by her father. His back was turned to Felix, but the unruly mop of curly hair stayed consistent. Felix was hit with a heavy wave of nostalgia,; he had a memory of running his fingers through similar curls. 

The father’s speaking in hushed tones, but Felix still understood most of the conversation. 

“Jesus Christ, Chanmi, you can’t do that to me. If you wanted something, you should’ve told me instead of running off,” the man pressed a kiss to the side of her head, squeezing her tightly once more before turning to face him. Everything freezes, for a split second. 

It hits Felix in waves. 

The smell of cigarettes. Spending time at the beach, home-cooked breakfast. Awful puns. Recording music together at three in the morning when they didn’t have anything better to do. 

A sudden darkness flashes behind his eyes. Then came the distance. The lying. Fighting. Crying. 

Leaving. 

Standing right in front of him was the source of the most passionate love and unforgettable heartbreak Felix’s has ever had. “Chris.” The words leave his mouth on an exhale, feeling foreign after so long--almost eight years to the day, to be exact--without being said. Christopher Bang in standing in front of him, silent, with eyes the size of the moon. 

Felix didn’t remember his hair being so natural , but it’s as messy as he remembered. He’s still built, but is taller and more defined in his face. His eyes are no longer sunken in, and they can’t seem to stop staring at him. They both stare in silence, Chanmi grabbing her father’s hand. 

Her father. 

Chris. 

Chris is her dad. 

“Felix? I have to be dreaming,” a slow smile slips onto Chris’s face, and that absolutely does it for Felix. He doesn’t think before he’s moving forward, wrapping his arms around Chris to hug him. “What brings you back to Sydney?”

_You?_

“It’s Christmas,” Felix says blankly, “I’m here to visit my dad.”

“You didn’t walk all the way here, did you?” Chris asks, “It’s been the hottest it’s ever been here in Sydney. Let me drive you home?” 

“It’s alright, I can--”

“Please,” he says, “It’s the least I can do.”

How was Felix going to say to no to that?


End file.
